


Will we love?

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, Do Kyungsoo | D.O is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Strangers to Lovers, dont worry! baekhyun will be legal age when both married😉
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: At the age of 24-year-olds, his father arrange a marriage and wants to marry him off with his business partner's Omega son. Kyungsoo who left with nothing only wishes for one thing. That is having his true love, a partner of his choices. How will he bear with all this burden? Furthermore, the son of his Alpha father's best friends is only 18 years old?! A KID!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. The dawn of the beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FICS IS NOT BETA READ.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE END OF THE NOTES. LOTS OF LOVE

Kyungsoo storm right into his father's studies room. For a long time, he has been hating on his father, this time he can no longer hold it in. His father has decided to marry him off with his business partner son. The thought of his father sells him for business purposes doesn’t sit right with him. He hates it. All this time he has been followed his father wishes, he has to study what he’s not interested in, do everything opposite to what he actually wants in life, all for the sake of respecting him as his omega daddy’s last wishes before he closed his eyes and fall in deep slumber forever. This is all bullshit! He can’t do this anymore. Not when he has to sacrifice his only bits left of happiness that he can and should find in this life.

After the death of his omega daddy, his life turns upside down completely. His father no longer the father that smiles upon seeing him, hugs him, praises him, talks kindly to him, pour all his love for him, and always supporting his life choices. His father’s warmth no longer lingers around him. His father is too cold to be approached. All he does is busying his self with work, work, work, and work. When Kyungsoo hits the age of 20, things become worse, he can’t do what he loves to do anymore. All he has to do is follow his father's commands. It’s becoming worsen along with the adding numbers in Kyungsoo’s age. It’s so suffocating. It’s like half of his father’s soul is left along with his omega’s daddy. The figure in front of him right now is nowhere near to his warmth father that full of love and respect for him long ago

“What do you think you are doing?!” Forget all his manners behind as he storms right into his father’s studies room without knocking nor giving some warning.

All his father’s guards can’t even hold him back. Kyungsoo may seem small but he is an alpha through and through. Although, he’s not near like any disgusting and so animalistic who follow their knot rather than brain like alpha who only care and crazy about sex. Kyungsoo never bangs any stranger. He wants someone like his Omega daddy’s, kind, full of grace and love. He wants to be like his parents who’s so in love and always in love with each other. He always wishes to be with his loved one and find his loved one like his Alpha father and Omega daddy. But now, Kyungsoo not sure anymore if he wants to be like that. Witnessing how bad his Alpha father comes around upon his omega dad’s death, he doesn’t think he wishes of wanting that kind of relationship anymore. But still, he will not agree upon this arrange marriage.

Kyungsoo’s alpha father holding up his hand giving a slight nod so the guard can go out and excused themself out of the room.

“Where're your manners?” His Alpha father said, not even looking Kyungsoo in the face as he continue to read some papers, probable documents about work Kyungsoo think.

“Fuck with manners! I don’t have one right now!” Kyungsoo growled in front of his father's face. This is the first time he ever cursing and talk with a higher voice towards his father. He never dares to do before. In this world, the person he respects the most is his parents. He can’t deny that. But right now he can’t control his feelings. Even his pheromones are uncontrollable. The whole ass room and all thru the hallway reeks with his smell full of anger.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO DO KYUNGSOO?” His father _bangs_ the table, blood rise to anger upon hearing his only son talk to him like that. Ah, it’s been a long time since such emotions are seen from his father. At least there are some changes on his face. Not stoic and cold emotionless all the time.

“YOU! I AM TALKING TO YOU FATHER!” Kyungsoo talks back to his father. He will not about to go down from the fight. He has to set things straight and get the hell out from this mess.

“TAKE BACK ABOUT WHAT YOU PLANNED ON DOING! I AIN’T DOING ANY OF THAT SHIT! I AM NOT MARRYING NO ONE!!” He continued.

“MY WORDS IS FINALE!” His father dared him in the eyes. Fuck this Kyungsoo think. His body trembles from all the waves of anger. His pheromones and his fathers thicker as both of them fight using their pheromones and with only their eyes.

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO MEE! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TOO! I HAVE FUCKING DONE ALL THAT YOU WISH ME TO DO!! BUT NOT THIS! ONLY THIS!” Kyungsoo feels weak, there’s no way he can defy his father any longer. He feels weak. He missed his daddy so much. His kind and lovely daddy. The warmth of his Omega daddy. He missed him. There’s a mist in his eyes. Begging for his father to please take it back. _“Please..”_ He tried again only to be replied to with an emotionless and cold look by his Alpha father. He's shaking his head before stepping backward and rush forward out of the room, left his father alone in his studies.

He pushes a harsh _‘bang’_ of his bedrooms door to fly open. He stomps both of his feet in anger. No way he will agree to do this. Not this. He can take anything his father wish for, do anything but not this. Although Kyungsoo has no one right now, it doesn’t mean he wants anyone by his side. Fuck his life! Maybe he should just kill himself and meet his daddy in heaven. If only he gets to go to the heavens. Shoulder slumps, the tears that have been pooling around his eyes fall on his cheek. He can not hold it any longer. The last time he cried was when his daddy died. But now, maybe his soul is dying.

🎈🎈🎈

There’s are company dinners coming around next month. Kyungsoo as the CEO of the companies naturally he has to attend the crowded place which he hates the most. Furthermore, his father will be attending as well. He knows the reason _why_. It’s futile trying to fight his father. He can do nothing to go against his father, to begin with. Yeah, at least he tried to show his disagreement. Although it’s childish, he knows but who cares, he tried. There is nothing he can do other than doing this. His father got everything’s already. So, For the past months he’s been avoiding his father by not coming back to his father’s mansion, ignoring his father calls, text, dinner date together as they always had, ‘ _although in the end no one even opening their mouth to even ask ‘how’s the day’. All is for the sake of traditions they have been having when his daddy is still around.’_

Kyungsoo will be meeting his always to go favourite suit tailors today after lunch. Jongin, his most favourite little brother, and Chanyeol his best friend cum assistance will come along with him to take their measurements too. Both will be attending as Jongin, he wants free foods. And Chanyeol, because he’s Kyungsoo Personal assistance meaning he works for Kyungsoo, under Kyungsoo’s companies, of course, he has to attend and most of the talk will be done by him too, as he should cause Kyungsoo wouldn’t talk for god's sake.

It’s around 12:45 PM when Kyungsoo is done with the urgent meetings that he had to attend at the last minute. Jongin has been waiting for him in his office room, sitting on the couch while he’s on his phone, playing with some games maybe. Jongin will get so grumpy and pouty over this. He got the feeling, he knew it.

“Hey Jongin, I’m sorry I’m running a bit late.” Kyungsoo is the first to approach Jongin and sit on the couch beside him.

Jongin looks up from the phone only to show him his pouty mouth, “You are a lot of late Hyung!” Jongin grumble. 

Kyungsoo chuckle at that, both have known since they are so little. They are so close to each other. Jongin’s father has been working with Kyungsoo’s father for a long time as their driver and is Kyungsoo’s favourite one, and his mother has been working for a long time with his family as head maidservants, also Kyungsoo’s favourite, so when Kyungsoo and his family know Mrs.Kim carry a living being in her tummy, Kyungsoo is the happiest person. Being an only child is lonely sometimes. So hearing upon how Mrs.Kim got pregnant, he decides to want to take care of him as his little brother. Till now, even when Mr.Kim and Mrs.Kim have both long gone together with Kyungsoo’s daddy, Kyungsoo’s Alpha father decided to take care of Jongin, that is the reason why both are still so close and Jongin became someone so precious to him. A baby brother of him.

“I’m sorry baby. Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo coos at Jongin’s pouty for getting prominent there. Baby is a nickname of Jongin that Kyungsoo has been calling him that since forever. But since Jongin has been a big boy, like how he always claimed he is, Kyungsoo makes sure not to slip the _‘baby’_ as much as before or his pouty is will be permanent on his face for Kyungsoo for life. Only once in a while he will coos him with the nickname.

“Not yet. I’m waiting for you. You are late! So late! I’m hungry!” He folded his hand around his chest, heaving a not so harsh but more to cute _‘hump’_ kind of sulking. Ah, this baby brother of him is getting big, taller than him but he still a baby after all.

Kyungsoo laughs at that, “Okay, my fault. What do you want to eat? My treats.” Kyungsoo chirps.

Jongin perk up at that, “Yeay! Have I told you, you are my favourite Hyung?”

“Yeah, only if I paid!” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongin giggles at that.

🎈🎈🎈

The three of them have arrived at the shop and are waiting for their turn. Apparently, there is some big shot too taking their measurement and since Kyungsoo, himself is late for his bookings time, he got no choices but to wait for his turns for a bit.

“I’m hungry Hyung! Maybe we should eat first then coming back later?”

“We might miss our turns again then. You know you eat like a whole on the menus and it takes hours for you to finish them. Let’s just wait for a bit. You are a big boy now. You can hold on for a few more minutes right?” Kyungsoo said while ruffles Jongin’s hair with so much fondness.

Jongin’s pouty makes a comeback, “Okay Hyung.” Chanyeol chuckled at that.

10 minutes have passed, just when Jongin about to make a complaint again, finally the workers call for them. It’s their turn for body measurements and materials pick. The three of them up from their seat and moving straight to their tailors' office. Just then there is someone bumping against his shoulder and fall. Kyungsoo reach a hand out for help. The latter gladly take it, “I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said.

The guy that falls flat on the floor brush a cloud of nonexistent dust, “It’s okay. My fault too. Sorry.”

“Sorry again and excuse us.” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin bow a bit at both of the strangers in front of him. If only maybe Kyungsoo pays attention to how the stranger looks in the face, he looks at Kyungsoo in genuine shock and a dust of blushing present on his faces. But of course, none of the trio’s see it.

Everything is settled. They done picked what kind of materials they want, their measurements, and what kind of style they want. They are now on their way back to the office after babying Jongin and his never-ending grumbles about how hungry he is while the other two busies taking their measurements done. Jongin decides to order the whole things on the menu, like how Kyungsoo knows he will since he’s the one who paid for it.

They are in the car when Chanyeol starts doing some useless conversations first, as always. “How things went with your father soo?”

Kyungsoo knows exactly what Chanyeol means by _‘how things went’_ , but he doesn’t play along with it. He is too lazy to be thinking about something as useless as that. “What things?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Don’t act like you don’t know Soo.”

“I don’t understand.”

Chanyeol sighed, Jongin who sits at the front seat beside Chanyeol whose driving keeps looking back and forth between the two. “Is this about what I think it is about?” Jongin asks.

“See, even Jongin know what I talking about.” Chanyeol perks up from his driver seat.

It’s Kyungsoo turn to rolled his eyes. He is so not in the mood to talk about this. He grunts, “Bad! Bad! Things went bad and he won’t take back his words.”

Chanyeol sigh, Jongin looking sad at how worn out Kyungsoo looks at the ideas.

“Do you want me to try and talk to uncle Hyung?” Jongin’s voice soft, scared at the thought Kyungsoo might explode. But of course, no way in the hell will he explode at his baby brother.

“It's okay baby, I manage.” Kyungsoo said, voice fond.

“I’m not a baby anymore.” Jongin pout at the nickname again. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both laughed at that.

“Yeah sorry, _big_ baby.” Kyungsoo sing-song. Jongin turns around to look at the back seat and giving Kyungsoo some glaring before folding his hands around himself and slumps his seat.

Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m so doomed. My life is so doomed. I’m very sure at this companies dinner, they will come. I’m sure my father invites them. That's why he will attend this round. I AM SO FUCKED UP IN THIS LIFETIME!” Kyungsoo grunts out loud.

Chanyeol who is driving, taking a look at his best friend from the rearview mirror. Being Kyungsoo's best friend for almost half their life, he knows just what Kyungsoo had to go through. He feels so sorry for his best friend but he knows, his father's words are finale. Kyungsoo can do nothing than follow his father’s demand. He sighed. Not that he can help with that one.

🎈🎈🎈

It’s about time he gets ready for the dinners, his suit is done beautifully neat. Kyungsoo always loves the handwork done by them. That is the reason why Kyungsoo becomes a regular customer with them. The sewing, the materials, the neatness is everything one wished for. And their service is top-notch. He loves every single thing his favourite tailors can provide for him.

Kyungsoo is done with the shower when there is a knock on his bedroom door, “Who?”

“It’s me Hyung,” Jongin announced.

“Come in.”

“Oh, you are not ready yet Hyung?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo replied while eyeing his baby brother, “You look good Jongin. Trying to woo someone there?”

“Jongin face have reddened by now, “W-What?! NO! NO ONE HYUNG!!”

Kyungsoo chuckles, he knows for the truth that Jongin wants to join the dinners because of the food but the more reason to it is because of his COO’s son, Oh Sehun. His baby brother has been pinning on him since forever that Kyungsoo can remember. He always blushing whenever the other caught his eyes and smile. Both are the same age, but as far as he knew, Oh Sehun is younger a bit by months than his baby brother. Well, that kid is not bad. His father is a good person. Kyungsoo didn’t mind if things work out between them. He is sure too that Oh Sehun kid like his baby brother as much as his baby brother like him too.

But as for now, “You know I will not allow him to be with you right? You are still a baby to me!” Kyungsoo is joking with Jongin, but the latter eyes get wider at how stern Kyungsoo’s voice has become.

Eyes getting misty a bit, “I’m not a baby anymore Hyung! Besides don’t get mad at me!”

Well, Kyungsoo can get too far sometimes when he jokes around his baby brother's, especially Jongin is a soft heart baby, he easily gets sad and teary eyes when he sees Kyungsoo getting mad, or _jokingly mad_. He can’t differentiate it even though he had known his Hyung all his life. But Kyungsoo didn’t back down on it. Yeah, he is okay with that Oh Sehun kid, but he’s serious when he said Jongin is still a baby to him. He will protect his precious baby brother from this harsh world. And if that Oh Sehun kid wants to try his baby brother then faced him first.

Jongin sniffles, tears fall on his cheek, seeing how Kyungsoo is so quite not responding to him. He's scared if Kyungsoo will hate him and not love him anymore. He has no one but his brother left in this world. Yeah, there is Mr.Do but Mr.Do is not the Hyung that he loves, and he is scary. Kyungsoo is scary too but there is a time for that. Most of the time he treats Jongin kindly and lovingly.

Kyungsoo got to pull out of his thought when Jongin’s sniffles became louder, he looks at Jongin in the face, shocked. “Oh god! Baby, I’m kidding!” Kyungsoo laughed at that. He can’t believe Jongin actually crying cause of that.

“Don’t laugh.” Jongin sobbing.

“I’m sorry Jongin. I’m just kidding okay. I apologize. Stops crying. How will you faced him when you look this ugly?”

“B-but y-you mad at me an..and you dislike him.” Jongin still sobbing. Trying his best to talk while _STILL_ sobbing hard.

“I never said I dislike him. I’m okay with anyone you like, but.. you have to finish school first, and get in a good college then bring him to me. That’s when we will talk.”

“You are not mad at me?” Jongin’s sob has calmed down a bit.

“Of course not. You are the best baby brother that has ever happened to me. I love you and I treasure you and your happiness. But studies come first. Love can wait. Okay?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin smiles, wiping all the tears that have fall damp on his face, “Okay Hyung. I love you too.”

Kyungsoo smiles while softly caress his baby brother’s back. Gosh, he's really getting big now. Kyungsoo thought alone reminisces how small jongin was once before.

“Oh, will you be okay today Hyung?” Jongin asks him.

Kyungsoo don’t think too deep as to why he asks that question, so he just answers how he truly feels at the moments, “Worse! But I’ll manage. You know I always do.”

Jongin smile at him, nodding, "Yeah, you do Hyung."

🎈🎈🎈

Just like how he thought it will be, these dinners are killing him. Some too many peoples attend this. Too many than usual actually. Where the hell all these people come from? It's seems like the guest doubles than usual. There are so many faces Kyungsoo didn’t recognize at all. And what the hell is wrong with the dinners this time?! it’s too fucking fancy than usual too. Something is weird. Damn it! He feels suffocating. There are too many people he has to greet to his liking. Thank God Chanyeol had handles like half of the dozens but there are still so many who approach him to talk to him. Kyungsoo is never one who loves to talk too much. He can do the basic, but more than needs will make him dizzy. And too many come congratulating him. What are they even congratulating him about? There is nothing to congr-,

Right then there was a loud _‘thud’_ from the microphone that grab all of the people's attention.

“Mic check one - two..,”

The MC smile, “Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome Mr.Do Kyungwoo on this stage, please welcome him with applause.” The MC said and there is a loud round of applause present for his father. Kyungsoo’s feet feel cold. Something is not right. He had done the talk at the start of dinner earlier. His father is never one to talk if it’s not important. He has a bad feeling about this! A very bad one at that.

His father bows a bit and smiles for the warm welcome for him, 

> **_“Thank you very much to all guests that present on this beautiful evening. I would like to thank everyone, for all the supports given to me and my son all through these years. You know who you are and I would like to thank everyone who comes from far just to attend this small meaningful dinner of us. Here I would like to share and make some happy announcement news that we have been keeping all this time. But first I would like to welcome my son to be on stage along with me too..”_ **

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes rapidly, he feels weird and clueless but he still proceeds and goes to be on stage along with his father. Bowing and smiling as he makes his way to the stage. Just what the hell is about to happen? What about him is there to talk about? This makes him dizzy for real. He feels like to puke.

His father's side hugs him, he looks at Kyungsoo's in the eyes and smiled, 

> **_“I would like to shares very happy news with everyone that my one and only son, Do Kyungsoo is engaged as of today and he will be getting married in 6 months from now on. Please pardon us if this news seems rush but we have been planning on this for a while. We will surely be inviting everyone upon the wedding in 6 months from now on.”_ **

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at this very new information he just knew. _'He fucking engaged?'_ Just then his father faced him and smiling, 

> **_“Please congrats him with this happy news and I hope everyone will keep supporting him as the next of many successful things he will lead in the future in my stead. With that, I would like to end my speech with a thank you and have a nice day ahead. Enjoy yourself for the evening.”_ **

Kyungsoo is so dumbfounded at this. Cold sweats start to pop up on his forehead, his pheromones getting thicker with anxiety. _‘SHIT! I AM SO FUCKED UP!! SHIT!’_ is all he can think about.


	2. It's... You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐈𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐀 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃!  
> and unedited. I'm sorry! (´。＿。｀)
> 
> Have I told you guys I'm a new born ✍🏻 on this field? I can barely spell good English, so pardon me for my choices of words and my poor poor narration?, please! My English very limited! I know! I'll try to broaden it little by little okay o(*￣▽￣*)ブ
> 
> Thank you to everyone that leave kudos, and kind comments on my first chapter and whoever drop few words at my curious cat (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) ! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS🤍  
> PLEASE LOVE ME BACK!! (づ￣ 3￣)づ

Who the hell is getting married in 6 months from now again? Fuck! There is no way out on this ever again he thinks. He is so fucked up! He wants to scream. Just then Chanyeol gets on the stage and drags him out from the grand hall before his pheromones smell of anxiety getting thicker. Jongin is following them too.

They are now in the Kyungsoo hotel room. Kyungsoo has been panting heavily, trying to catch his breath and calming his nerves. He can’t believe his father did that to him. He at least has that little hope, maybe, just maybe his father will take back his words and have some pity on him. He is so mad. Totally Mad right now. He doesn’t even know who is this supposed to be his mate? Husband? They never meet, Kyungsoo don’t know what kind of person his supposed to be now fiance? Gosh, Kyungsoo totally have gone mad. Eyes starting to get misty, Jongin come from behind and hug him.

“Hyung..,”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He doesn’t have the energy to. He is so mad but so tired at the same time. Life is so tiring. He missed his Daddy so much. He needs his dad. He wants his Omega dad to complain about this stupid arrangement his father made him do. Why did he have to go through this? Not this! He can do anything. He always does and done anything and everything his father wishes for. All of it! But not this one! Just why his father can’t understand him? He needs to meet his father and ask him about this. He needs to be clear that he won’t do this!

“Hyung.. Don’t cry please.” Jongin begging him. Kyungsoo cry. He doesn’t realize that he’s actually crying now. Shoulder slump, Jongin hugging him tighter around his waist. He needs to meet and have his father's words of explanation.

Chanyeol sighed at the sight of his best friend cum boss. Kyungsoo is never one to cry. He is the type of man that never cry that easily. The last time he caught Kyungsoo crying is when he lost his Omega dad. That was the first and the last he sees it or so he thought, Never thought after so many years he got to see his best friend to be crying again.

“Soo..”

“Hyung..”

Both Chanyeol and Jongin talk at the same time. Kyungsoo wipes away his fall tears, “I’m okay. It’s okay. I will talk to my father later. I’m okay. I should be okay.” Kyungsoo said that out loud like he’s trying his best to convince himself like he is really okay. He can do this.

Kyungsoo inhales and exhales slowly, trying to stabilize his breath and his damn pheromones. He then turns around and be greeted by Jongin’s face that full of damp tears on his cheek. This kid, he is really is a soft heart baby. When he looks over Chanyeol, he starts to laugh, his stupid best friend is crying too. He forgot just how much soft heart his best friend are. Both of them are the same. Soft heart baby.

“Don’t laugh!” Chanyeol wipes away his tears.

“You look really ugly Yeol-ah” Trying to forget a bit about the mess by laughing at Chanyeol’s ugly face.

“Shut up! You love me anyway~” Chanyeol sing-song while voice still hoarse and cracking sobbing.

Kyungsoo smile, “I do.”

🎈🎈🎈

After he calms his nerves down, he checks his appearance once again before he’s out of his room to meet his father down at the grand hall. Chanyeol and Jongin have gone first since both still have things to attend to. Kyungsoo decides to stay a bit longer to steadying his self before going back down.

Just when he’s about to get out of the lift, he’s knocking someone in the shoulder, and the latter fall flat on the tiles. This feeling is so familiar. Ah damn it, Kyungsoo think. Just what’s with the bad luck that keeps happening to him this day. The stranger suit’s even wet from the glass of red wine he’s holding. 

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Kyungsoo reaches out, offering a hand to pick up the stranger that he bumps into.

“Auch, my buts hurt..”

“I’m sorry. Let me help.” Kyungsoo didn’t ask for permission. He crouched down and take the stranger’s arm with his hands and pull him up. “I’m so sorry again. Are you okay?” Kyungsoo offers another apology, he scans the strangers' faces, he looks young. Is he may be one of his guests for the evening? He doesn’t remember having this kind of look as his worker thought. Well not like he knew every face of his workers. And that suit, not the type his workers would wear.

“Yeah. Sorry too.” the stranger didn’t look Kyungsoo in the face as he said that, busy dusting his wet suit.

“I’m so sorry for the mess. I have like an extra suit if you want?” Kyungsoo offer. Feeling sorry.

Just then the stranger finally looks at him in the face, _‘He’s cute’_ Kyungsoo thought out of the blue. The latter eyes suddenly widen and face blush after meetings Kyungsoo’s. “It’s okay I think. You don’t have to.”

“No. Wearing that wet suit would be uncomfortable, I have an extra suit just in case, you can wear it. Let’s go to my room.” Kyungsoo insisted. But the stranger’s face reddens even more, so Kyungsoo immediately realizes what he said just now, “Please don’t think I’m trying to do anything weird. I have no other intentions other than lend you mine since you will be very uncomfortable in that one.” Kyungsoo’s face reddens back at how careless he is with his words. Now this stranger will think he is some strange dude inviting him to his room. Gosh. _What the hell is wrong with you_ _Kyungsoo_ _?_ he thought alone. 

“I don’t mind though if that’s you.” The stranger replied above a whisper.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo catches what the stranger said, but he decides to ask again just in case maybe he heard wrong, “Excuse me?”

“Nope, nothing. Let’s go.” The stranger chirps, smiling showing his canines teethes. _‘He’s cute’_ Kyungsoo and his damned thoughts.

“Okay.”

🎈🎈🎈

He let the stranger use his showers to clean the drinks that have been damp on his skin. It will be sticky if the stranger solely just changing the suit. So showering a bit is not wrong. He lay out the suit properly on the bed so the stranger can wear it.

Just when he’s about to go out, the stranger’s out from the bathroom, half-naked. Kyungsoo flustered at the sight, “I’m sorry but there is a bathrobe you can wear gentleman.” Kyungsoo said, face blushing a bit.

“Oh. It’s okay, I don’t want to dirty your extra bathrobe so I just wear this. I’m sorry I use your towels.”

“Nope. It’s okay, not like I mind. That was like a hair towel. It’s small and it’s barely draped around your waist.” Kyungsoo said, face not looking at the stranger anymore. He’s looking everywhere except the stranger.

The stranger realizes just what he looks like right now, he murmurs a ‘Sorry’. Kyungsoo shaking his head, “I’ll wait in the living room. You can come out after you have done so we can go to the grand hall together.”

“Okay” is all the stranger replied.

Kyungsoo out of his bedroom and waiting in the living room's couch of his suits hotel rooms. Shit, that guy smell so good. This is the first he smells someone that sweet. Smell so good that Kyungsoo's head feels dizzy. And no, that smell definitely does not come from his soap. it's that _stranger's_ natural body smelled. Not even his ex smell this way. And for a guy, he is _sooo_ cute and beautiful? And the towel draped so beautifully around his slender waist. His Alpha blood eagerly- _gushing_ through his whole body, heart thumping wildly inside his ribcage. Shit! His instinct makes him want to pin the stranger down! Just then, he realized, _What the hell are you thinking about Do Kyungsoo! Get a grip!'_

🎈🎈🎈

Kyungsoo and the stranger bid goodbye as soon as he’s out of the elevator. Kyungsoo feeling so proud of his self-resistance. He was able to control his pheromones and stupid animalistic desire to pin him down and bite the stranger's beautiful neck down. He really should reward himself for being this awesome and good gentle nature man he is.

He makes his way to find his father. He almost forgets everything that has been weighing his shoulder this past few months just now. That stranger's smell makes him want to pin him down and do something crazy but at the same time is very relaxing? Kyungsoo is not even sure how to describe the feelings but he feels fine? It's weird. But now, he needs to forget about all this useless thought. He needs to talk to his father about all this new news to him. He needs to do this now when he can or never again.

Right there, he sees his father's bodyguards and his father’s personal assistant. “Where is father, uncle Jo?”

“Young Master, your father escorting his old friend on his way back to their car. He will go back straight to the mansion after this and he asks for you to show your face at the mansion after everything is done. He wants me to relay this to you if I ever see you, young master.” His father personal assistant said or Kyungsoo like to call him Grandpa Jo. He’s a long time worker of his grandfather. Now he’s serving his father too. Been working for his father since he’s still so little. His best assistant all the time and Kyungsoo really hate it whenever he calls him _‘Young master’_ it so cringes. No matter how many times Kyungsoo said not to call him that, grandpa Jo still keep calling him that.

“Good. I have something to talk to him too.” Kyungsoo said. Grandpa Jo smiling at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled back, he loves Grandpa Jo. Grandpa Jo is a kind and a man full of manner, so of course, he comes to love him, “Have you eaten Grandpa Jo?” Kyungsoo asks and offering his sincere soft smile of him.

“Yes, I have done eating a bunch of foods just now.” He said, smiling his best smile back for Kyungsoo. “Thank you for asking young master.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo said smiling. “I’ll excuse myself first grandpa Jo. Chanyeol probably crying by now handling everything by himself. See you if I see you over the mansion later.” Kyungsoo then excused his self, blending back with the crowd.

“Yes, young master. See you later.” Grandpa Jo replied, even though Kyungsoo is nowhere near to hear it.

🎈🎈🎈

As soon as Kyungsoo arrived at his father's mansion, he storms right into his father's studies. There is nowhere in this mansion his father will be, expect from his studies room. _'This feeling is also familiar'_ Kyungsoo thought alone.

“Father. I believe we need to talk.”

His father sighed, shaking his head, “Where is your manners young man? Haven’t I taught you that?”

Kyungsoo suddenly feels sorry when his father sounds so tired. But he really shouldn’t feel that right now. He needs an explanation and an answer as to why does he suddenly engaged without his knowledge and will be married in 6 months from now on? He needs to appear tough for this so he doesn’t apologize towards his father about his attitude earlier.

“I left it behind since that’s what you’ve been asking for this past few months.” Kyungsoo inhales and exhales to steadying his breath and be calm as possible for this.

His father’s eyes widen but not retorting back at his only son's answer. Kyungsoo continues, “Mind explaining what is happening actually? Why am I suddenly engaged? I don’t know shit father! Why would you do this to me? Married in 6 months from now on? You got to be kidding me?! I ain’t marry no one father! I told you that didn’t I?”

“And I definitely make myself clear that you will be getting married to my best friend’s son. My choices?” his father counter very calmly at him.

“WHAT?”

“You heard me, son.”

“Damn my life then! If this is how you wanna control my life then, damn me, father!” Kyungsoo is furious.

“This is for your own good. Everything I do is for your own good Kyungsoo. You know that.”

“Well no! I don’t! I have done everything father. Everything. Everything you ask me to do I do it without a second thought because it’s you! But not this! This is not for my own good ain’t it? This is for _your own_!” Kyungsoo pressed the _'Your own'_ words a bit too harsh and bitter even to his ears.

Kyungsoo’s father gave no reaction to his statements. Kyungsoo let out a harsh breath upon no response from his father. “I don’t even know this fiance of mine, father. How can I do this when I don’t even know the guy I’m about to get married to in these 6 months left?”

His father smiles a bit, he knows his son will not go against him that long. He knows how soft-hearted his son is. His son is exactly like his late Omegas’ husband. A very kind at heart but very bad with words and showing off affection expect if you have known them long enough or you are someone special for them, you can see that easily if you are one of that. And that is exactly how his son is. He is very firm but is loving.

“That is the reason why I want to meet you Son. This Saturday, you will have a date with your fiance. I have arranged it with my son’s best friend too. He agreed at that. Now it’s only up to you.” His father said.

Kyungsoo’s shoulder slumps, “There can’t be no ain’t it? So why bother asking.” Voice low stating a straight fact to his father.

His father smile falter a bit, “Yeah, you know me very well son. Give it a chance. Get to know him in this 6 months from now on. He’s a lovely person Kyungsoo. You can hold on to my words at that. He is a good mate for you. You guys will be planning how you guys want the wedding to be done. I’m okay with anything, we still will be meeting both families to plan things out for both sides too.” His father looks at Kyungsoo in the eyes, he then continues, “I just want you to know, This is for your own good. I do this for you Kyungsoo. Everything I do is for you.”

There is no smile on Kyungsoo’s face. All there is a boring-seriousness face of his. He is so tired of this. He doesn’t feel even slightly happy at this. “Yeah right. For my own!” Kyungsoo let out a worn-out breath, he then continues to ask permission to excuse himself, “That’s all you want to say, is it? Excused me then.” Kyungsoo takes a step back without waiting for his father's permission on it. He has been a bad son this past month. Not waiting for his father's consent to move is not a big deal he thinks. His father can handle at least this much of him rebelling against him. 

Kyungsoo’s father stays silent after his son out of his study room. He takes a deep breath, head-heavy thinking about his rebelling son at the age of 24 years old. _Too old to rebel_. He knows his demand this time is quite heavy for his son to follow, but really, he does this really is for the sake of his son. He just wants his son in the hands of someone he can trust. He’s already in old age. He worries about his son's happiness the most. All he ever wishes for is his son's happiness and his health. He wishes nothing in return. He just wants to see the only thing left in his life happy with his loved one and healthy.

🎈🎈🎈

Kyungsoo can’t sit still, tomorrow is the date he has to go as per his father’s order. He feeling all sorts of things at the moment. He can’t focus on his work. He really should be replying to his emails though, there’s a bunch for him to read open. He sighs, just when he’s about to do his work, there is a knock outside of his door, “Can I come in?” It’s Chanyeol that asking for permission.

“Yes, come in.”

“Ssup. Doing good?”

Kyungsoo smile, “Fucked up real bad.”

“Auch, that the worst.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing. Just want to make sure you okay for tomorrow.”

“Well, so kind ain’t you?” Kyungsoo smirk.

“What? I’m always kind! And the best!”

“Yeah, right.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious Soo, are you okay? For tomorrow? Jongin is dead worried about you. Answer his message would you? He keeps bothering me, asking why wouldn’t you answer him! He disturbing every second of my precious time Soo!!” Chanyeol's whining, stomping on his feet at him. From this morning, not even once he tried to take a look at his phone. Jongin must be really pestering Chanyeol real bad for him to whining like this. Kyungsoo laughed at his best friend cum personal assistance ugly whining face’s.

“Don’t laugh you asshole!” Chanyeol grunting at Kyungsoo who laughing out loud at his face.

“Sorry! God, that look was good on you. I should snap and send it to Jongin! Can you make that face again Yeol?”

“Well NO! Fuck you boss!!” Chanyeol grunting. Kyungsoo’s shaking his head, trying to calm his nerves after the good laughed he got.

“Don’t worry, I’m about to get fucked up real soon after all,” Kyungsoo replied, nonchalant.

Chanyeol face suddenly pale, realizing what he just said, “No! Kyungsoo, so-sorry!! that’s not what I mean. I-”

Kyungsoo smile, “Whoa, relaxed dude. It’s fine! Indeed, I’m about to fucked up! No hard feelings.”

“No! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sure you will be fine tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo smirk, “Yeah, wish me luck? Or should I said bad luck for tomorrow?” Kyungsoo is joking with Chanyeol.

“Soo..” Chanyeol whining. 

Kyungsoo giggles, “I’m kidding idiot! Now go! Don’t you have work to do? I will answer Jongin’s message later. Got to do some other stuff first.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry again, and don’t forget to answer him! I can’t bear to babying him any longer!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I will. Now go and do works.”

“Roger, boss.” Chanyeol giggles.

True to Chanyeol’s words, there are about 210 new messages unopened from Jongin. And the message still coming in. Just how long has his baby brother messaging him. He thank god at least his father not asking him to marry Jongin. Imagine how worse will it be for Kyungsoo to handle him. Nightmare! Kyungsoo wishes that sehun kid can handle his baby brother patiently and kindly with love. Or he will snap real bad at that sehun kid.

> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _Hyung..._
> 
> _Do_ _Kyungsoo_ _..._
> 
> _Kyungsoo_ _Hyung?_
> 
> _Hyung answer me!_
> 
> _Do you hate me?_
> 
> _You hate me, didn’t you?_
> 
> _NoooOOOOoooOOOoooooo don’t hate me Hyung!_
> 
> _I love youuuuuu!!_
> 
> _Reply to me Hyung!!_
> 
> _Pleaseeeee TT_TT_
> 
> _Kyungsoo_ _hyung hate me TT_TT_
> 
> _Kyungsoo_ _Hyung hates me! What should I do?_
> 
> _Don’t hate me Hyung!! I only have youuuuuu!!!!!_
> 
> _Reply to me pleaseeeee hyungggggg!!!!!!_
> 
> 4:54 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _Jongin_ _! RELAXED!!!! I’M JUST BUSY DOING MY WORK BABY!_
> 
> _I’M NOT IGNORING YOU! GOD! STOP SPAMMING ME OR I’LL BLOCK YOU!_
> 
> 4:54 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _HYUNGGGGGGG!!!! DON’T BLOCK ME!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!_
> 
> _YOU HATE ME DIDN’T YOU!!!!! DON’T HATE ME HYUNG!!!!_
> 
> _HYUNGGG!!! I LOVE YOUUUU_
> 
> _DON’T HATE MEEEE!!!_
> 
> _HYUNGGGGG!!!_
> 
> 4:55 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _FOR GOD SAKE KIM_ _Jongin_ _, STOP BEFORE I’M GOING MAD!!_
> 
> _AND NO!! I’M NOT HATING ON YOU BABY!! NO WAY I WOULD EVER WOULDN’T I?_
> 
> _AND STOPPPPPP SPAMMING ME OR I’LL BLOCK YOU FOR REAL NOW!!_
> 
> 4:55 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _SEE?!! YOU DIDN’T SAY IT BACK?!!!!_
> 
> 4:55 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _SAY WHAT???_
> 
> 4:57 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _I SAID I LOVE YOU AND YOU DIDN’T REPLY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> _HOW COULD YOU HYUNG!!!!!_
> 
> 4:57 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _Oops! My bad! I love you too_ _Jongin_ _?_
> 
> 5:00 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _YOU EVEN LATE REPLYING YOU LOVE ME?!!_
> 
> _IS THINKING WHEN EITHER YOU LOVE ME OR NOT THAT HARD HYUNG?_
> 
> _IS THIS HOW IT IS?_
> 
> 5:00 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _Jongin_ _!! baby, I’m busy working!! of course, there will be some lag a minute or two._
> 
> _I’m sorry okay?_
> 
> _I love you baby brother_
> 
> _Always will!_
> 
> 5:05 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _Okay! Reason accepted!!_
> 
> _I love you too Hyung! I will always stay by your side_
> 
> _No matter what!!_
> 
> _Okayyyy???_
> 
> 5:05 PM
> 
> _you :_
> 
> _I believe you baby~ and thank you! Always._
> 
> _I will call you after I got back home later._
> 
> _I have to finish some more works and get back home._
> 
> _Okay on that?_
> 
> 5:11 PM
> 
> from : 👶🏻🐻🤎💤
> 
> _Okay! Deal! Don’t forget HYUNG!!! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR CALL!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> _OR I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!_
> 
> _I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR CALL!!!!_
> 
> _DON'T FORGET ME WHEN YOU BACK HOME!!_
> 
> _BE CAREFUL_
> 
> _I LOVE YOU HYUNG!!!_
> 
> 5:11 PM

Kyungsoo didn’t reply to Jongin’s last message. He really needs to settle his work so he can head back home and stay in his fluffy bed thinking how tomorrow will wear the hell out of him. He sighed. He continued doing his almost done work so he can back home in silents.

🎈🎈🎈

It’s the day! The day that brings his spirit to crumble down has come to greet him. His phone keeps ringing on his nightstand, he ignored it at it’s best. He knows, if the calls’ is not from his father, then it’s from Chanyeol or Jongin. He had enough stress dealing with all this, he can’t add more stress on his plate on this beautiful morning that about to get dark real soon.

Kyungsoo wears a rather [casual look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/6b/ca/ae6bcad6a023ce0a14d49e4c94e7f80a.jpg) contrast to his fathers’ info on how and where their _dates_ would be for today. Fancy an all. His fashion, It’s not a bad choice really. It’s a denim jacket match with a black shirt, black denim jeans as the bottom, and a pair of black Nike shoes. If his father sees this, he might get a headache, but, he should feel glad, Kyungsoo did his best on dressing up too. He put a little effort not to shame his fathers' water face. If it is his usual self, he would plainly wear a plain black T-shirt and some black slack and a pair of black Nike shoes too.

The dates should be around lunchtime. Kyungsoo decides to drive on his own and bring his lovely black _Maserati_ to accompany him for today. It’s been a while since he got his _baby (yeah, another baby of his,)_ out from his garage. All this time he goes to work with Chanyeol or his driver. Well, most of the time with Chanyeol since he will always have to be and go with Kyungsoo. His job demands him to do that after all.

🎈🎈🎈

He arrived around 11:25 AM, making sure to be a little bit of the gentleman he is for this by arriving a bit earlier. He has seat on the table his father has booking for his date. It’s about to hit noon when there is a _squeaking_ sound of a chair being pull by. Kyungsoo looks up from his phone only to find a familiar face. Too familiar to his liking. It’s the _cute_ stranger from the...dinners?

"Wha-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyungsoo looks hot in that casual look! Baek, you lucky bastard!!😭  
> I don't know much about Car, but I used Maserati cause man has rumored owning one. It's just a rumors, news never confirmed! But damn, imagine how freaking sexy he is driving one🤤!! Kyungsoo screamed 'I'M HOT'.  
> I'm sorry if it looks like I'm delayed their meeting and all, but I don't know how to fast forward? They will meet very soon and you guys will know how it goes. Hopefully ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)
> 
> PS : Jongin is really just a baby brother of him~ nothing more than a BABY BROTHER of Kyungsoo. And he still in high school.
> 
> 𝑲𝑼𝑫𝑶𝑺 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑪𝑶𝑴𝑴𝑬𝑵𝑻𝑺 𝑰𝑺 𝑽𝑬𝑹𝒀 𝑽𝑬𝑹𝒀 𝑴𝑼𝑪𝑯 𝑾𝑬𝑳𝑪𝑶𝑴𝑬𝑫🤍  
> 𝑰 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬 𝑻𝑶 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑮𝑼𝒀𝑺 𝑻𝑯𝑶𝑼𝑮𝑯𝑻 𝑶𝑵 𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑺 𝑺𝑬𝑪𝑶𝑵𝑫 𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑷𝑻𝑬𝑹🌹
> 
> -𝑻𝑯𝑨𝑵𝑲 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑭𝑶𝑹 𝒀𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑴𝑰𝑵𝑬🤍

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry for my poor writing. I’m a newborns in this world of writings. I start trying to writing this year around july? august? something around that. As English is not my first language, and obviously not my strongest either, there is a lot of grammatical error and so much poor choices of words. I know, I’m suck! But I tried to write this, since I have finish like all baeksoo’s fics in English, I feel so sad? Empty? Hollow? I can’t stand the drought any longer so I start to write a bunch of a mess. There is so much try and errors story I write that is in my folders (￣o￣) . z Z 
> 
> Why am I uploading this thought?  
> -I don’t know! (っ °Д °;)っ
> 
> Do I feel confident with this story?  
> -BIG NO! (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> So why am I uploading this?  
> -I DON’T KNOW! DON’T ASK ME!! ALL I KNOW BAEKSOO NEED MORE LOVE OKAY?! BAEKSOO NEED THAT HYPES PEOPLES!
> 
> I don't know why I decide to upload this! I just suddenly feels the need to write about arrange marriage? and I write this like the last 3 days? Honestly, the story plot is very plain and very easy to find anywhere too. And it's A/B/O at that (。_。) What am I even thinking? LOL! and just to let you guys know, this will not focus much on heat, sex and all that? (Well for now ✍(◔◡◔) )
> 
> I always got so many prompts kind of ideas in my head but I never tend to write cause I know I am a suck writer big times and my writing skills is really really shit poor. I love reading but never writing. But now it comes to this where I have nothing much more to read about baeksoo, other than from ‘Practicemakesperfect’ and few more loyals writer of baeksoo which I love since they are very loyal baeksoo’s writer, still updating at times even now. But I can’t depends my stupid urge craves of baeksoo on others writer alone. That is why I decide to try writing and post this. Thanks to a few people who push me to try writing which I did. And very POORLY DONE AT THAT! I’M SORRY AGAIN!
> 
> AGAIN I REMIND YOU GUYS, THIS FIC OF MINE HAVE NO BETA READER. PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMATICALL ERROR AND POOR CHOICES OF WORDS.
> 
> Kudos and Comments is very much welcomed💖 I love to read about you guys opinions (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> And I will update as soon as possible, if only you guys want to (￣y▽,￣)╭
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/bestbaeksoo


End file.
